This invention relates to fat blends and methods, for their manufacture and use.
Hayes et al., 53 J. Clin. Nutr. 491, 1991, and Khosla and Hayes , 55M. J. Clin. Nutr. 51, 1992 (not admitted to be prior art to the present application) describe the effect of various fat blends formed from five different plant oils on plasma cholesterol and lipoprotein levels in non-human primates. The response to specific saturated fatty acids was accessed in three species of monkey known to differ in their susceptibility to atherosclerosis and in their plasma cholesterol response to consumption of saturated fat.
Pronczuk et al., 26 Lipids 213, 1991, describe experiments on the effect of various animal fats (butter, tallow, lard, and fish oil) upon three species of monkey. They state that substitution of fish oil for corn oil decreases plasma cholesterol despite the fish oil diet containing more saturated fatty acid than the corn oil diet.
Mensink and Katan, 323 New England Journal of Medicine. 439, 1990, and Zock and Katan 33 J. Lipid Research 399, 1992 describe the deleterious effect of dietary trans fatty acids on depressing high density (HDL) and increasing low density (LDL) lipoprotein cholesterol levels in healthy subjects. Such a shift in the serum lipoprotein profile is thought to be atherogenic.
Hegsted et al., 17 American Journal of Clinical Nutrition 281, 1965, describe the effects of dietary fat on serum cholesterol in man. Test oils were used primarily by incorporating them into recipes for many products such as waffles, muffins, cakes, cookies, pie crusts, biscuits, salad dressings, and spreads for bread.